A Happy New Year!
Announcement Yamada's friend's come to Yamada's room to say happy new year! They come everyday and gve you present spells! Dialogue Jan 1 Bronson: Looks like we survived. Maybe 2018 will do it. Sato: Happy New Year! I hope you hear a sound of good chance! Happy New Ear! Bronson: Consider yourself lucky, Yamada. We got something amazing for you. Take it. The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Rice Ball"! And! You also got Golden Key! And! You also got Premium Gold Bar! And! You also got Diamond! And! You also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: We'll bring you New Year's celebration spells until 8 January. Alright see you tomorrow. Jan 2 Hey hey Yamada-kuUuUun. Happy New Year! Bronson: Happy new year, buddy. We're gonna keep coming every day to wish you a happy new year. We'll keep coming until your new year is really, truly happy. I love new year's. It makes me glad to be Japanese. Suzuki: Happy New Year! It's a dog in Chinese zodiac! Bronson: '' Yamada-kun. We brought you another spell. Here. Take it.'' The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Gold Ore"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: '' We'll keep bringing gift spells every day until 8 January. Whether you want them or not. Yeah. See you tomorrow.'' Jan 3 Bronson: Hey hey Yamada-kun. Happy New Year." (enters) Bronson: Happy new year, buddy. Like I said: we're gonna keep wishing you a happy new year. Eventually, yur new year will be so happy you can't stand it. We should celebrate. We should celebrate with a drink." Sato: Happy New Year! Don't eat too much rice cake! There are some people die by choking rice cake in Japan! Bronson: We brought you another spell today, Yamada-kun. Take it. ことしもやまだおよろしくわん The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Rice Ball"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: '' We'll keep bringing gift spells every day until 8 January. Whether you want them or not. Yeah. See you tomorrow.'' Jan 4 Bronson: Hey Yamada-kun. Happy New Year." (enters) Bronson: Happy heckin' new year. Yeah, we're gonna keep wishing you a happy new year. Is your year happy yet, or what? You know what makes me proud to be Japanese on new year's? Tako-yaki. The smell of tako-yaki is the smell of a new year blooming." Suzuki: Happy New Year! Let's go to Shinto shrine together! Bronson: We got another spell for you Yamada. Take it. You can't not take it おもちだおとそだいわうよわん The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Diamond"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: '' We'll keep bringing gift spells every day until 8 January. Whether you want'' Jan 5 (enters) Bronson: Happy heckin' new year. Yeah, we're gonna keep wishing you a happy new year. Is your year happy yet, or what? If your year ain't happy yet, what the heck are you waitin' for? Sato: H-happy...happy? N-new year Bronson: We brought you another spell today, Yamada-kun. Take it. It'll do you some good. このままねてたいこたつでわん The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Rice Ball"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: '' We'll keep bringing gift spells every day until 8 January. Whether you want them or not. Yeah. See you tomorrow.'' Jan 6 Bronson: Hey Yamada-kun. Happy New Year." (enters) Bronson: Is your new year happy yet? It better be. I had my fortune told. It said my year would be a "Great Success". Because of course it did. Suzuki: Happy New Year! Give me an Otoshidama please! Otoshidama is a special gift from adults to children. Bronson: We brought you another spell, Yamada. Take it. It's for your own good. そろそろしおとかいやいやわん The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Diamond"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: '' We'll keep bringing gift spells every day until 8 January. Whether you want them or not. Yeah. See you tomorrow.'' Jan 7 Bronson: Hey Yamada-kun. Happy New Year." (enters) Bronson: Happy heckin' new year. Yeah, we're gonna keep wishing you a happy new year. Is your year happy yet, or what? If your year ain't happy yet, what the heck are you waitin' for? Sato: Happy New Year! Did you eat Osechi? Osechi is gorgeous, but kinda salty. Bronson: We brought you another spell today, Yamada-kun. Take it. It'll do you some good. ことのしのやすみはぼちわん The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Rice Ball"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: '' We'll keep bringing gift spells every day until 8 January. Whether you want them or not. Yeah. See you tomorrow.'' Jan 8 Bronson: Hey Yamada-kun. Happy New Year." (enters) Bronson: Is your new year happy yet? It better be. I had my fortune told. It said my year would be a "Great Success". Because of course it did. Suzuki: Happy New Year! I Picked up a fortune-telling paer strip, and it's an excellent luck! Bronson: We brought you another spell, Yamada. Take it. It's for your own good. しようがつくいすぎふとつたぜ The spell contained a present commemorating the New Year! Acquired "Diamond"! And you also got Golden Lucky Fish! Bronson: And that's it. That's all the new year's spells we're going to bring you. If you want more, well, there aren't any more. You're going have to make do with this. Gift List Trivia *This is the first instance of Lucky Golden Fish appearing in game. Category:Events